


El camino de los siete suspiros

by downlookingup



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downlookingup/pseuds/downlookingup
Summary: Siete historias cortas para la Semana de Apreciación de Jaime y Brienne (Jaime & Brienne Appreciation Week).





	1. Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Way of the Seven Sighs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235188) by [downlookingup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downlookingup/pseuds/downlookingup)



> Quería escribir en español porque creo que hay que estimular el fandom hispano. Para ser un fandom tan romántico, no hay mucho escrito en las lenguas romances. Nótese que no escribo en español hace SIGLOS y nunca he escrito algo tan erótico, así que trátenme suavemente.
> 
> To the English speakers: Hi! Sorry! This might get translated later, but I really wanted to write something in Spanish 'cause there's definitely not enough JB romance in Romance languages.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime intenta proteger el honor de Brienne una última vez.

Jaime apretó sus labios contra los de Brienne, y Brienne sintió que se desvanecía. Lo había deseado por tanto tiempo, pero nunca se había permitido la esperanza de que lo tendría, a Jaime, el hombre más guapo de los siete reinos, su protector, quien ahora la presionaba contra la pared con todo su cuerpo como si no pudiese soportar estar lejos de ella. La mano de oro permanecía inmóvil sobre la cintura de Brienne, pero la mano de carne y hueso recorría su pecho, estrujando sus senos y pellizcando sus pezones. El calor que sentía por todo el cuerpo y la humedad en su ropa interior se hacían ya casi insoportables.

De repente, Jaime se detuvo y descansó la frente sobre la de ella. Tan lejos del festín, solo se escuchaban sus soplidos agitados.

—¿Ser?

Jaime le acarició con ternura la mejilla desfigurada.

—No debemos continuar, mi señora.

Brienne desvió la mirada. Le ardían los ojos. «Eres una tonta —pensó con furia—. No te quiere. Es solo el vino.» Intentó alejarse, pero Jaime la detuvo.

—Escuchadme, moza testaruda —gruñó—. No es que no os desee.

Jaime tomó su mano y la llevó hasta su entrepierna. Brienne sintió el miembro de Jaime, rígido y caliente bajo sus dedos, y suspiró.

—No sabéis cuánto os deseo. Pero no es honorable. Por más que quiera, no follaremos contra una pared como si fuerais una seguidora de campamento.

Las mejillas de Brienne se sonrojaron al escucharlo. No, no era honorable, pero Brienne ya estaba harta del honor y de los juramentos. Los juramentos la habían separado de Jaime más de una vez, y el honor no le impediría tenerlo aunque fuese una sola vez. Brienne lo asió por el pelo y lo besó, mientras que su otra mano lo frotaba por encima de sus calzones. Jaime gimió en su boca y se separó una vez más.

—Brienne, sed mi mujer —dijo con el aliento entrecortado—. Os llevaré a la cama de matrimonio como los dioses mandan. Follaremos toda la noche y, al despertar, follaremos otra vez. Toda Invernalia oirá cómo las murallas de la doncella de Tarth son derribadas una y otra vez.

Brienne pensó que jamás dejaría de ruborizarse. —¿De verdad queréis casaros conmigo?

Jaime tomó sus manos y las besó. Jamás había sido tan tierno con ella, y Brienne sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. —Os amo, Brienne. Os he amado desde no sé cuándo. Desde que os di a Guardajuramentos, o quizás desde que peleamos sobre aquel puente en las tierras de los ríos. —Jaime río—. Casi me matáis, aunque me lo merecía.

—No, ser. No lo merecíais —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Aún no os conocía.

—¿Qué decís, moza? Sé que no tengo mucho que ofreceros…

—Me ofrecéis más de lo que jamás esperé tener. —Finalmente las lágrimas escaparon, rodando por sus mejillas como ríos—. Acepto ser vuestra esposa.

Jaime suspiró y la tomó por la cintura. —Qué alivio. Pensaba que me lo negaríais.

—Imposible, si siento que os amo desde siempre.

Jaime sonrió ampliamente y la besó, y Brienne se dejó hundir en sus brazos una vez más.


	2. Deber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime se muere por llegar a casa.

Jaime suspiró, desplomándose sobre el pupitre más cercano a la salida del aula de la profesora de historia.

—Brienne, ya van a ser las cuatro.

—Termino enseguida —dijo sin mirarlo. Su lápiz rojo volaba sobre la página, subrayando, tachando y escribiendo comentarios en los márgenes. Cada ensayo tomaba aproximadamente quince minutos; Jaime le estaba tomando el tiempo.

—Vamos a perder el tren —advirtió Jaime—. Tendremos que esperar el de las seis.

Brienne asintió mudamente, pero, en lugar de detenerse, tomó otro ensayo y continuó con su calificación minuciosa.

Era viernes y Jaime se moría por llegar a casa y quitarle la ropa a la moza, prenda por prenda. Ese día, Brienne se había puesto una falda de tubo negra muy ajustada que le acariciaba las caderas amplias y exhibía ese trasero tan apetecible. La había emparejado con una blusa de seda azul que hacía juego con sus ojos. Era un atuendo bastante conservador —la falda le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas y la blusa era de manga larga— pero Jaime no había podido dejar de pensar en ella todo el día. Cada vez que se habían cruzado en el pasillo, Jaime se le había quedado mirando, hipnotizado por el vaivén de sus nalgas mientras se alejaba.

Jaime sospechaba que algunas de las alumnas se estaban dando cuenta. En la clase de literatura de tercer año, Margaery Tyrell había preguntado, con falsa ingenuidad, si el profesor Lannister pensaba que a la profesora Tarth le quedaba bien el azul.

—Creo que la profesora Tarth es el tipo de mujer a la que no le importa lo que un hombre piense de su ropa —había contestado Jaime, antes de desviar la conversación hacia el libro que debían discutir esa tarde. Margaery había reído con deleite, y los cuchicheos en la parte trasera del salón habían continuado el resto de la clase.

Cuando comenzaron a salir juntos, Jaime había pensado que sería fácil separar el aspecto romántico del profesional en su relación con Brienne. En la práctica, era más complicado. En el colegio, la sensualidad natural de Brienne lo distraía, y en la casa, en la suya o en la de ella, discutían por el currículo o la exactitud histórica de la obra de teatro que Jaime estaba poniendo en escena con las alumnas de la clase de drama. Muchas veces terminaban por hacer el amor estrepitosamente sobre el sofá o alguna mesa antes de que uno o el otro concediese la victoria.

Jaime llevaba una hora suplicándole que se fueran y aún no lo lograba. «Quizás es momento de cambiar la estrategia —pensó.»

Fue a donde ella y se paró a sus espaldas, descansando las manos sobre sus hombros. El ensayo que estaba calificando parecía sangrar con tantas correcciones. Era acerca de la reforma agraria de Aegon el Improbable, y la autora se refería al rey como «Egon». Cada vez que se tropezaba con otro «Egon», Brienne soltaba un bufido antes de marcarlo con el lápiz rojo.

Jaime se inclinó hasta juntar su boca al oído de Brienne.

—¿No crees que ya es suficiente? —susurró, mientras sus manos frotaban los hombros de Brienne, amasando los nudos que se le habían formado en los músculos.

Brienne suspiró profundamente pero continuó.

—Es mi deber como profesora calificar los trabajos a tiempo —dijo, terca como siempre—. Les prometí a las chicas que tendría los ensayos para el lunes.

—Que los Otros se lleven el deber. No se van a morir por esperar un día más —dijo Jaime—. Yo, sin embargo, estoy a punto de morir de un infarto. Esa falda que llevas me trae loco—. Para enfatizar el punto, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Tal y como lo había planeado, la piel pálida y pecosa de Brienne se ruborizó y el lápiz rojo se detuvo.

—Aquí no, Jaime.

—Entonces, vámonos, Brienne. O no respondo por mis actos.

Jaime haló el cuello de la blusa hasta dejar al descubierto su largo cuello y lo besó, mordiendo suavemente la delicada piel mientras Brienne luchaba por suprimir sus gemidos.

En tiempo récord, Brienne había recogido los ensayos y las había guardado en su escritorio. Salieron de prisa del aula. Si se apresuraban, podrían alcanzar el tren de las tres y media. Mientras más rápido llegasen a casa, mejor.

Al salir del colegio, se tropezaron con Margaery, quien los miró con cara de quien sabe que ha dado en el clavo. Jaime sabía cuán raro era ver a dos profesores irse juntos. Siempre habían tomado la precaución de llegar y partir en sus propios coches, pero hoy a Jaime no le importaba.

—No lo culpo, profe —dijo Margaery—. Con esa falda...

Brienne se apresuró hacia el coche, sonrojada, y Jaime le sonrió a Margaery antes de ir tras ella.


	3. Protección

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne descubre los peligros del protector solar.

Luego del fin de curso, Brienne y Jaime habían decidido, de un día para otro, comprar dos boletos a las Islas del Verano y pasar una semana en un _resort_ playero de cinco estrellas. Nunca en su vida había sido tan impulsiva. Quizás por eso había accedido; le atraía la sensación de peligro y exotismo de hacer algo sin pensarlo dos veces. Incluso había comprado un biquini azul para la ocasión, simplemente porque nunca lo había hecho.

Ahí estaban, bajo el candente sol de las Rocas Cantarinas. A lo lejos se escuchaba el pito melodioso de los acantilados que le daban el nombre a la isla. En cualquier otro momento, Brienne habría estado absorta escuchando aquella canción peculiar, pero Jaime la distraía.

Estaba sentado en una silla de playa al lado de la de Brienne, aplicándose protector solar en el pecho. Sus dedos se deslizaban por los pectorales, bajando lentamente hasta alcanzar los abdominales bien definidos. Luego se movió a los brazos musculosos y Brienne tragó en seco. «Dioses, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan guapo?»

No era la primera vez que veía a su compañero de piso sin camisa, pero sí la primera vez que lo veía así de cerca y por tanto tiempo, y Brienne dio las gracias por las gafas gigantes que llevaba puestas. Con el libro abierto en la falda, podía disimular bastante.

De repente tenía la botella de protector bajo las narices.

—¿Me lo pones en la espalda? —preguntó Jaime.

Brienne asintió torpemente. Jaime se volteó en la silla, acostándose boca abajo, y Brienne se sentó al borde de la silla.

Las manos le temblaban mientras abría la botella. Hasta la espalda era musculosa. Brienne sabía que la suya también tenía los músculos definidos, pero la musculatura lucía varonil y atractiva en él, mientras que en ella, era poco femenina y hasta un poco repugnante.

No quería pensar en eso. Derramó loción sobre la espalda de Jaime y comenzó a regarla sobre la superficie con la punta de los dedos. Cuando alcanzó un lugar en particular de la espalda baja, Jaime soltó un gemido que la sobresaltó.

—Tengo un nudo ahí. ¿Me lo puedes quitar?

Brienne no tuvo más remedio que amasar el músculo, soportando los gemidos de Jaime que sonaban más indecentes de lo que eran en realidad.

Finalmente, terminó y regresó a su silla, limpiándose las manos con una toalla y retomando el libro.

—¿No te vas a poner? —preguntó Jaime.

Brienne sacudió la cabeza. —Más tarde —murmuró.

—No, ahora. Te vas a quemar. Ya estás pareciéndote a una langosta hervida.

Tenía razón. Su piel era tan pálida que, con apenas algunos minutos bajo el sol, se quemaba dolorosamente. Tomó la botella de nuevo y, rápidamente, se frotó protector en los brazos, las piernas, el estómago y el pecho. Al terminar, le devolvió la botella a Jaime.

—¿Y la espalda? —preguntó—. Yo… —Jaime carraspeó— yo lo puedo hacer, si quieres.

«¡No, no quiero! —pensó Brienne.» Pero negarse podría significar preguntas incómodas que no estaba preparada para contestar. Mejor era fingir que nada de esto le afectaba.

Se volteó en la silla y respiró profundamente hasta que sintió el protector frío cayendo sobre su piel. Jaime no fue tímido como ella. No le aplicó el protector con la punta de los dedos, sino con la mano completa, masajeando la crema en cada centímetro de su espalda, incluso debajo de los tirantes del biquini. Tenía las manos calientes, casi febriles. Cuando Jaime alcanzó la espalda baja, Brienne hubiese dado lo que fuera por que no se detuviera ahí.

—Dioses —lo escuchó suspirar.

—¿Qué?

—Tu espalda.

Brienne sintió un escalofrío. Era repulsiva, lo sabía. Jaime se debía estar arrepintiendo de venir a un lugar como este con alguien como ella. ¿Qué pensarían los demás huéspedes?

Jaime continuó:

—¿Qué haces para fortalecer el dorsal ancho?

Brienne se torció para mirarlo. —¿Qué?

Aún la estaba tocando. Apretó los músculos que estaban a ambos lados de su espalda media. —Estás hecha de piedra, Brienne —dijo, con cierta admiración—. ¿Cómo lo haces?

—«Pullups» —dijo—. Tres series de quince repeticiones.

Con casi un sollozo, se inclinó hasta chocar los labios con los de Brienne. Las manos nunca dejaron de recorrer los músculos de su espalda.

—Por todos los dioses, Brienne, ya no me tortures más.

Brienne estaba confundida.

—¿Qué?

Jaime se inclinó sobre ella hasta que sintió algo duro contra su muslo. Los ojos de Jaime brillaban con lujuria.

—Vamos a regresar a la habitación, ¿sí?

—Okay —fue lo único que le alcanzó el aire para decir.


	4. Reticencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime está enamorado de su mejor amiga. Jaime no sabe qué hacer.

Jaime llevaba una hora dentro de su coche intentando convencerse de cruzar la calle e ir a donde Brienne.

Estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga. Lo sabía desde el día en que despertó del coma causado por el accidente que le costó la mano derecha. Cuando el doctor Qyburn le contó lo que le había pasado, Jaime solo había pensado dos cosas: primero, que Brienne debía estar muy preocupada por él, y segundo, que habría sido algo terrible morir sin mirar sus asombrosos ojos por última vez.

Durante meses había luchado contra sus sentimientos. Brienne había sido su mejor amiga, compañera y confidente por muchos años. No podía estar enamorado de ella. El romance y lo que conllevaba—el sexo, las discusiones, los celos y el inevitable rompimiento—arruinarían esa amistad que le era tan vital como el aire. Brienne terminaría detestándolo, al igual que las mujeres que habían tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con él en el camino. Jaime, por su parte, nunca podría odiarla, pero sabía que dejar la relación con Brienne le trituraría el corazón permanentemente.

No había tenido éxito. Brienne lo visitó a diario en el hospital. Luego, lo acompañaba a sus citas de fisioterapia. Le daba ánimo, apoyo, compasión, ternura y paciencia. Sin ella, no habría podido superar la pérdida de su mano ni adquirir la destreza que tenía ahora con la mano izquierda.

Cada día que pasaba, la amaba más y sentía más miedo. No la quería perder, pero no podía vivir sin ella, sin _toda_ ella. Eso de ser solo amigos ya era insostenible.

¿Cómo ver sus labios sin besarlos o sus senos sin tocarlos? ¿Cómo acostarse cada noche sin tenerla a ella en sus brazos o despertarse sin verla durmiendo a su lado? ¿Cómo mirar esos ojos azules sin decirle lo mucho que la amaba?

Algo tenía que cambiar. Por eso había ido allí aquella noche. Tocaría a su puerta y diría: «Brienne, te amo con todo lo que tengo. Por favor, dame una oportunidad.» Le rezaba a los dioses—a los viejos y a los nuevos, a R’hllor y a la Cabra Negra y al León de la Noche—que eso fuese suficiente.

Finalmente, se bajó del coche, subió al tercer piso y dio tres golpes sobre la puerta.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Brienne abrió y sonrió sorprendida.

—Jaime, ¿qué haces aquí?

Jaime respiró profundamente y comenzó a hablar.


	5. Traición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne y Jaime cometen un error fatal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón.

Fue un error. Estaban pasados de tragos los dos y no pensaron con lógica. Solo reaccionaron al instinto primitivo y elemental que hacía que uno siempre buscase la mirada del otro en las reuniones editoriales, el mismo instinto que la obligaba a tener sueños indecentes con Jaime todas las noches.

Aquel viernes, Jaime la acompañó hasta su apartamento que estaba a unas cuadras de la taberna donde se habían reunido con sus amigos. Le había hecho algún chiste absurdo, y Brienne estaba temblando tanto de la risa que no podía meter la llave en la cerradura. Jaime se inclinó para ayudarla, pero solo logró apretarla contra la puerta. El movimiento la tomó por sorpresa y se quedó inmóvil. Nunca había tenido a Jaime tan cerca. De repente, Jaime le estaba besando la nuca y tocándole todo el cuerpo. Una mano le apretaba el seno y la otra bajó hasta dar con su sexo. Allí, en el pasillo y a plena vista de todos sus vecinos, la llevó a un orgasmo que le dejó las rodillas débiles y el corazón bombeando a toda velocidad.

Lo que hicieron esa noche no se puede llamar «hacer el amor». Fue muy rápido, brusco y sucio. Cogieron en el piso de la cocina, y luego se movieron a la habitación, donde Brienne lo tomó en su boca antes de coger por segunda vez.

Por la mañana, Brienne despertó sola y adolorida. A no ser por el olor a sexo en las sábanas, Brienne habría pensado que había sido solo un sueño.

No supo de él hasta el miércoles. Brienne llevaba toda la semana viéndolo con su prima Cersei por la revista y pidiéndole a los siete dioses que enviaran un rayo que la fulminara. Finalmente, Jaime fue a donde ella y le pidió hablar. No podía mirarla a los ojos.

—No debió haber ocurrido —dijo, frotándose los ojos. Lucía cansado—. Cersei y yo nos vamos a casar pronto.

Brienne asintió débilmente.

—No te preocupes. Queda olvidado.

La sonrisa que le dio Jaime quedó plasmada en su corazón.

—Gracias, Brienne. Eres la mejor.

Ese viernes, justamente una semana después del error fatal, sometió la renuncia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me estoy plagiando [a mí misma](http://archiveofourown.org/series/116578), LOL.


	6. Anhelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime escribe cartas.

Jaime se obligaba a escribir cartas. Docenas de ellas. A pesar de los años, su mano izquierda nunca había adquirido la destreza de la derecha. Escribir era un buen ejercicio.Era también una forma de no olvidar. Los años pasaban y los recuerdos se hacían imprecisos. Escribía acerca de todo y de nada, de las nimiedades de la vida en Roca Casterly, de lo aburrida que era su condena, de cómo habían crecido los hijos de Tyrion y Sansa, de lo mucho que le gustaban las amapolas que florecían en el risco afuera de su ventana. Escribía acerca de Cersei y de la guerra y de lo poco que recordaba de su madre. Escribía acerca de la doncella de Tarth y de cómo desearía haberla besado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.  Escribía, y luego, las enviaba lejos, a la única persona que podía leerlas sin juzgarlo.

La última vez que la vio, tenía el pelo platinado entrenzado, pero algunas hebras se habían escapado y bailaban rebeldes en el viento. Llevaba una camisa de lino blanca y un pantalón gris doblado hasta la rodilla para poder pisar el agua sin mojarlo. Iba descalza y los dedos se le enterraban en la arena. Y los ojos… era tan extraño que el color de sus ojos fuese del mismo tono que el agua que rodeaba la isla, como si ella hubiese nacido del mar, con todo y la armadura azul y las manos delicadas y los ojos.

A Jaime le había chocado lo joven que se veía en aquel momento, y así la recordaba siempre. Joven. Un poco triste pero esperanzada. Ya habían recibido la noticia de que la reina lo encerraría en Casterly en vez de ejecutarlo, y Brienne había expresado el deseo de ir a visitarlo algún día. Jaime imaginaba que leía sus cartas a la orilla del mar, apretando las hojas fuertemente para que la brisa no se las llevara. Intentaba disimular su desasosiego para que ella no se preocupara, porque sabía que ella correría a su lado a la primera señal de descontento.

A veces recibía una respuesta. Siempre las quemaba sin abrirlas. Solo le bastaba con ver la letra masculina en la parte de afuera para saber el contenido. Era meramente una repetición de lo que ya sabía, un recordatorio no bienvenido.

Jaime suponía que debería parar algún día. Nunca había conocido al Lord Tarth pero, si era algo como su madre, sabía que las cartas del solitario prisionero de Roca Casterly abrían heridas que nunca sanarían. A Jaime no le importaba. Le daba un perverso placer—y algo de consuelo—saber que existía alguien más en el mundo que la extrañaba tanto como él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón.


	7. Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne y Jaime analizan las posibilidades.

Llevaban horas en lo mismo. Jaime pensaba que debían invocar el tecnicismo de la ley 47 de 1912 y Brienne insistía en que el precedente establecido en el caso de _La Corona v. 275 barriles de vino dorniense_ era mejor. «Y más ético —pensó.» Aunque nunca lo diría en frente de Jaime. Se burlaría de ella por seguir aferrada a sus ideales de la escuela de derecho.

Brienne tiró el lápiz a la mesa con un suspiro. Rebotó sobre los libros de jurisprudencia y rodó por la mesa hasta caer al piso.

—Tengo hambre —dijo. Como queriendo apoyarla, su estómago rugió.

—¿Quieres pedir algo de comer?

Brienne se encogió de hombros. Lo que quería era ir a casa. Eran casi las diez y estaba cansada. Pero sabía que no irían a ninguna parte hasta que no terminaran el informe del caso que debían entregarle a Catelyn.

Jaime salió de la sala de conferencias y regresó con puñado de menús de diferentes lugares de comida.

—Un restaurante de dothraki abrió la semana pasada —dijo—. El asado de caballo es exquisito.

Brienne no pudo esconder la mueca de asco, y Jaime se rió.

—Tan delicada como siempre, licenciada.

—Y tú tan insoportable como siempre —espetó Brienne. Le arrancó los menús de la mano y buscó hasta dar con el de Illyrio’s—. Quiero el gyro de cordero con tzatziki, arroz de azafrán y una porción de dolmades.

Cuando fue a devolverle el menú, se dio cuenta de que Jaime la estaba mirando de un modo extraño.

—¿Qué?

—Estás bromeando, ¿no?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Esa es _mi_ orden. ¿La copiaste?

Brienne bufó.

—Por favor. Vivo al lado del restaurante. Siempre pido lo mismo.

Jaime se rió otra vez.

—Parece que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Esta vez le tocó a ella reírse.

—Ni muerta, Lannister.

—¿No te podrías enamorar de mí? —Jaime sonreía divertido—. ¿Aunque te trajera veinte porciones de dolmades?

Brienne sacudió la cabeza, luchando contra la sonrisa que estaba a punto de conquistarle los labios.

—Aunque fueras a Pentos y las aprendieras a hacer tú mismo. Lamento decepcionarte.

—No, para nada. Yo no podría enamorarme de ti tampoco. Eres muy…

—¿Fea? —dijo con cierta amargura. No le extrañaba que Jaime pensara así, pero le dolía un poco, por alguna razón—. ¿Era eso lo que ibas a decir?

Jaime frunció el ceño.

—No, Brienne —murmuró—. Terca. Honorable. Idealista. No fea.

—No puedo cambiar ninguna de esas cosas —dijo Brienne, sintiendo un rubor vergonzoso apoderarse de su cara.

—Supongo que no tenemos esperanzas, entonces —dijo, con algo que sonaba a lástima. Brienne no sabía si era real o fingida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por leer. Fue súper divertido escribir en español para este fandom.
> 
> The English translation is coming soon, I promise!


End file.
